1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments relate to a sensor assembly and a motor including the same.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Generally, a rotor of a motor rotates due to an electromagnetic interaction between the rotor and a stator. Here, a rotation shaft inserted into the rotor also rotates and generates a rotation driving force.
In addition, a detection unit including a magnetic element is disposed inside the motor. The magnetic element detects a magnetic force of a sensing magnet that rotates together with the rotor. Consequently, the current position of the rotor can be determined when the detected magnetic force of the sensing magnet is used.
Generally, the sensing magnet can be directly fixed to the rotation shaft using an adhesive and the like. However, using this method, it is difficult to manage an accurate bonding process, and the sensing magnet may become detached.